


Going To Be Okay

by orphan_account



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Car accident is mentioned, Character Death, Explicit Language, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mentions of Sex, so is drunk driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Andrew starts to act distant because of Alex’s death anniversary and Hugo comforts him.





	Going To Be Okay

Hugo loved Andrew. He loved how excited he got at basic things, like going to the park to see dogs. Sometimes he stared at his boyfriend when he wasn’t looking and just wondered how he got so lucky. Of everyone in the world, why did Andrew pick the wrestling-loving teacher to fall in love with? Andrew talks a lot, which Hugo loves. He loves watching his boyfriend stumble over words as he rants about the smallest of things. But 8 months into their relationship, something changes.

He noticed that Andrew was barely talking the past few days, but the ultimate sign was when he started crying during sex. Hugo tried to comfort him but he ended up just rushing home. 

Determined to find out what was wrong, Hugo contacted Amanda. He decided to text her, having her number from the family group chat her dad added him to. It warmed his heart that he was seen as family by both members of the “Stanton team”.

To Amanda: Apologies for interrupting your school day, but I was wondering if I could ask you a seemingly personal question.

From Amanda: i’m not in school rn lol

From Amanda: don’t tell my dad that

From Amanda: what’s up ?

To Amanda: Do you know if something is going on with your dad? He’s been distant the last few days and keeps shrugging me off whenever I ask him about it.

From Amanda: oh shit

From Amanda: i know what’s going on

From Amanda: my other dad’s death anniversary is coming up

From Amanda: it was 10 years ago

Hugo put down his phone for a moment, a sudden pain in his chest. Andrew barely talked about his ex-husband, let alone his name. He returned to texting Amanda.

To Amanda: What’s the best way to approach him? I want to be there for him but I don’t know how.

From Amanda: the past few years we just binged M.A.S.H. silently while eating ice cream

From Amanda: it was my dad’s favorite show

From Amanda: i can’t come home for a few weeks, but i’d suggest just being there for him 

To Amanda: Thank you. How are you feeling?

From Amanda: missing my dad but i’ll be okay, just make sure my dad is okay !!

To Amanda: Of course.

Hugo put his phone away and took a moment to think. What would make Andrew feel better? He got an idea and grabbed his car keys.

—————

Hugo rung the doorbell of his boyfriend’s house, shifting his weight between his feet. He held a grocery bag in his hand, holding two containers of cookies n’ cream ice cream, Andrew’s favorite. In his other hand, the teacher is holding a bottle of white wine.

Andrew answers the door after a minute or so, looking like he had been crying. He wore a baggy Fleetwood Mac shirt with boxers, and his eyes were red and puffy.

“Hugo?” He questioned, his voice quiet and scratchy.

“You haven’t been feeling well, and I might’ve talked to Amanda about it. I want to help you get through this.” Hugo raised his arms, nodding towards the ice cream and wine.

Andrew’s face dropped further, walking away from the door. His boyfriend took that as a sign of invitation inside his home and entered, closing the door behind him with his foot.

The living room was a mess. Pillows and blankets were strewn everywhere, and the coffee table was piled high with various junk foods.

“So Amanda told you why I’m fucking depressed?” Andrew took the bottle of wine out of his boyfriend’s hands. He took the cork between his teeth and spit it at the trash can. It missed. He took a swing from the bottle as Hugo set the ice cream down in the kitchen, looking for spoons in the drawers. When he finally found two, he carried the ice cream back into the living room, noticing that half the wine was gone already.

“It’s perfectly fine to mourn someone you lost, honey.” Hugo handed a tub of ice cream and a spoon to his boyfriend, subtly moving the bottle of wine further away from him.

“It’s been 10 years, and you’re the first person I’ve dated since he died,” Andrew said before eating a big spoonful of the dessert. “He was in the military, liked wrestling, guess that’s my type.”

Hugo removed his jacket, leaning back on the sofa as Andrew continued to talk about his late husband. The two of them met in college and hit it off immediately. Alex joined the military and it put a strain on their relationship. A few years later, Alex left after reaching Corporal rank and their relationship improved. Andrew loves Alex, but something felt missing. They realized they both wanted a family and immediately looked into surrogates. Amanda was born and everything was perfect. When Amanda was 8, Alex didn’t come home one night. Andrew didn’t think much of it until the cops showed up at their house around 3am saying Alex was in a drunk driving accident and was killed.

By the time he finished his story, Andrew was sobbing into Hugo’s shoulder. He held an arm around his boyfriend protectively, pressing his face against his neck.

“It’s okay. It’s going to be okay,” Hugo whispered, which seemed to make Andrew cry even more.

“I love you,” he blurted out. “You don’t have to say it back or even respond, but I just want you to know that. I need you to know that...in case...in case you...”

“I’m not going anywhere, Andrew. I love you.” Hugo held his boyfriend as close as he could, refusing to ever let go.


End file.
